In the Dark of the Night
by Mimi0204
Summary: Nightmares plague Jack's dreams. So what does this have to do with Lock, Shock and Barrel?
1. Prolouge: Dreams To Dream

In The Dark Of The Night

A "Nightmare Before Christmas" Story

Written By: Lil JL

Disclaimer: I own "Nightmare Before Christmas" because I am Tim Burton…. (angry lynching mobs appears) Aw, nuts. I have to tell the _TRUTH_, huh? Okay. I'm NOT Tim Burton, I DON'T own NBC, and even if I DID, then the story I am going to be sharing with you would have been made into a movie YEARS ago. (turns towards mob) HAPPY NOW?!

Author's Note(s): This story takes place 5 years after the movie, so there. Jack and Sally are a happily married couple (but how a rag doll and a skeleton made it work is BEYOND me! Oh well.) and live in Jack's house/manor/mansion place. This story focuses mostly around Jack and the Trick-or-Treating Trio, (or the Devil Children, as I like to put it) Lock, Shock, and Barrel. That's about it for now. I REALLY hope you enjoy. And I hope that I won't put it on a 2 year hiatus like I did with my Darkwing Duck story, that I'm just NOW getting new ideas for. But, I'm rambling. ON WITH THE THING!… SHOW!

Prolouge: Dreams To Dream

_He ran as fast as he could away from it all. Away from the people, away from the fame, away from Halloween. He ran and ran, but no matter how fast he went, everything seemed to stay still. That is, until he reached _the _forest. _

_He remembered this forest from five years ago, when he had tried to run from his problems. That's how this whole fiasco started. Because he wasn't happy being himself. He was tired of being Jack, the Pumpkin King. He just wanted to be Jack Skellington. That's all. And for a few short days, he got that. But, he still wasn't Jack Skellington, he was Jack "Sandy Claws" Skellington. And it still wasn't what he was looking for, until he had to go and rescue the REAL Sandy Claws from the terrible Oogie Boogie Man. _

_That's where he FINALLY felt like the Jack he was looking for so much. And all because of Sally. She risked her life for him, JACK. Not the Pumpkin King or Sandy Claws or any of that stuff that people associated him with. But Jack Skellington._

_But now he was running again. Not because he didn't know who he was, but because he knew too much. And it scared him. A lot._

_He made it passed the forest, and to a cliff. There stood a young girl. He recognized her, but somehow couldn't, for the life of him, figure out who she was. She couldn't be Sally, for Sally was taller than this girl. She had to be at LEAST 15 years old. _

_But what was more puzzling was the fact that he had no idea why ANYONE would be this far out away from Halloween Town. He had his reasons, yes. He wanted escape. Could she want the same thing?_

_He quietly approached her, as though not to frighten her. He finally made it to her side and was about to ask her what she was doing so far from her home when he heard a terrible, maniacal laughter from behind them. He searched frantically for the origin of the laughing, but could make not heads nor tales of the direction. He left the side of the girl who still had yet to acknowledge his being there, when all of a sudden, she fell off the cliff and into the jagged waters below. He held out an arm to stop her from falling, but felt something holding him back. _

_The laughter returned. He turned to yell at whoever stopped him from saving the young girl, when his breath hitched, and his voice was lost. Holding him, and laughing, was none other than Oogie Boogie. _

_"She's mine now, Jack! You can't save her. I was the one that brought her here. And now I'm gonna be the one to take her!" he laughed. Then suddenly, he pushed Jack over the edge, with no one around to help him, and no one but himself to blame for being there._

_"I'VE GOT ONE, I'LL GET THE OTHER TWO! THERE'S NO ONE WHO CAN STOP ME!! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"_

End

A/N: So, what did you think? Should I can it or keep on truckin'? (Lame, I know. I'll go pound nails into my forehead now.) Please, R&R. It would be much appreciated!


	2. Ch1: In A Million Years They'll Find Me

In the Dark of the Night

Author's Note: I got 7 reviews for one chapter! That's AWESOME! Usually I get seven reviews for seven chapters. So thank you who reviewed! It put a smile on my face. So thank you Yami Jeff, drox, MAFvet, Lady Artemis, DeusExDreams, ……., and Dawn. BTW, drox, as to why all the italics, that was Jack's dream. I usually have the dreams in italics, as not to confuse the story with the dream sequence. Lady Artemis, being irritatingly picky is always good. At least I know what I goofed up on. DuesExDreams, I'm on your favorites list? YEAH! Go me, go me! You guys are great. And to everyone who read the story but didn't review (as I have done myself quite the number of times), PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU!!! You have no idea how great it makes me feel knowing that people like what I do and that I'm not just wasting my time. And that's the end of my rambling. 

Chapter One: In A Million Years They'll Find Me…

"Lock! Shock! Barrel! Can I talk to you three?" Jack called from outside the tree house. Ever since he woke up from his nightmare, he tried to figure out what it meant. Oogie Boogie was gone. THAT he was sure of. He got rid of him personally. So it couldn't be that. But just in case, who better to ask than "Boogie's Boys" themselves?

"Whatever it is that you're going to blame us for, it was Barrel's fault!" Lock yelled from the cage. Barrel threw his mask at the other boy looking thoroughly angry. 

"NO it wasn't, you stupid loser!" Jack admired the fact that after all these years, they still fought like little children. 

"Where's Shock?" Lock and Barrel stopped fighting long enough to notice that their trio was at that very moment a duo. Lock looked towards the tree house and then back to Jack.

"I dunno. She left last night and hasn't come back yet." Jack looked perplexed. "She hasn't come home?" Lock shook his head.

"She's been doing this for some time now. I think this is the…" he paused as he tried to remember, "fourth time in the past two weeks. It's really creepy, Jack. She'll come back from wherever she disappeared to with cuts on her arms and scratches and not remember anything."

"And she's too quiet. She won't even fight with me anymore," added Barrel. "I'll yell and throw things and do everything I can and she will just stare into space. It's like she's been brainwashed or something." Lock hit him across the back of his head after that sentence. 

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For being stupid," Lock turned to Jack. "So, you wanted to say something to us. What can we do you for if we're not in trouble?"

Jack sighed. 'How am I going to put this delicately?' he thought. "I was just wondering if you three have noticed anything strange around here lately." Barrel laughed. 

"You mean besides the fact Shock is out doing God-knows-what in the middle of the night?" Jack sighed again. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Yes. Besides that. I was just curious to know if you've heard or seen anything that could be out of place. Yes," he said cutting off Barrel before he spoke again. "Yes, even more out of place than normal for Halloween Town."

"No, we haven't," a new voice answered. Jack, Lock and Barrel all turned to see a very tired looking Shock. "So, if that's all, I'm going to sleep."  
  


As she walked past Jack he noted that she looked like she had just come out of water. But the only water available to soak someone completely was the fountain located right dead smack in the middle of town. And not even those three would DARE go near that water. He reached out to her before she entered the cage.

"Shock, are you alright?" She turned her beady eyes to him and nodded, albeit very lightly. 

"Just _really_ tired." And she was gone. 

"Did you SEE that, Jack?" Lock asked, jumping as he pointed up. "That's not Shock! It's like she's a zombie or something. And it's _freakin' creepy!_ You're buddies with the weirdo doctor, right? Do you think that guy could help out? Give her some knockout gas, whatever?! I don't care! I just want my Shock back!" Barrel nodded. Jack was still staring at where Shock was just standing seconds ago, ignoring the fact that Lock said he wanted _his_ Shock back. On the floor was a giant puddle of water. He turned and began walking back home.

"I'll see what I can do, fellas. But I can't make any promises."

***************************************************************************

Jack made it back home with more problems than he had before he left. He headed upstairs to the same lab that he used to try and figure out the meaning of Christmas all those years ago. He felt a pair of arms encircle around his waist. He turned around and saw Sally there, smiling ever so brightly at him. Her smile faltered a little when she noticed the worried look on Jack's face.

"Jack, what's wrong? You seem upset." Jack smiled. They'd been together five years and still he couldn't figure out how she could read him so clearly. He wasn't THAT transparent. Or was he?

"It's nothing," he sighed. Sally sent him an inquisitive look that clearly said "I don't believe you". He took her hand and together the two headed downstairs. Jack began telling Sally of everything on his mind, from his nightmares to the news of Shock's recurring disappearances. The worried look on Sally's face ended up as pure (for lack of a better word) shocked. 

"Wait, wait," she asked, "how long have you been having these nightmares?" Jack sat there thinking. How long HAD he been dreaming about Oogie? He shook his head. 

"I don't remember. It couldn't have been too long. Otherwise I would have done something about it by now."

"Maybe, but something about this whole thing seems a bit… odd. Doesn't it?" 

***************************************************************************

Two weeks had past since Jack had visited the trick-or-treaters. He stopped having the nightmares, and everything was back to it's normal "Pre-Halloween Pandemonium" as he liked to call it. He was sitting at his desk, looking over plans the mayor had brought over the day before when someone started banging on the door. No, not banging, more like, trying to break it down with a giant sledge hammer. He ran as fast as he could to answer it. Standing there, looking tired, as if just coming from a long run, were Lock and Barrel. 

It seems Shock had gone missing again. But what puzzled Jack was the fact that the two boys didn't have their masks with them. They NEVER went ANYWHERE without their masks. So, logical reason would point at this was something important.

"What's the matter? Why are you trying to break down my door?" he asked. Not exactly what he had been hoping his first words to the two alarmed boys would be, but it's better than 'Are you completely brain dead?'

Barrel sat on the floor, trying to get his breathing at a normal pace. Lock leaned against the door.

"She's gone again, Jack. But, she's been missing for some time now."

"Some time?"

"Five days. She'll go and come back a day, or even two days later. But she's been gone five days. And it's becoming a bit troubling knowing that no one has a CLUE where she is," Lock explained. Jack ushered them teens into his house (Lock practically carrying Barrel who all but fell asleep) and sat down looking at them. 

'So much for getting back to normal, eh, Jackie boy?' a voice in his head chimed. Boy did he hate that voice.

For some odd reason, Jack couldn't help but think about his dream. Could that girl be Shock? That would explain a lot of things: the water, her disappearing….

"JACK!? Are you listening? I said we have to go find Shock."

That's a wake up call. An idea came into his head. He stood up and walked to the boys sitting on his couch.

"You know what, Lock?" he questioned. "I think that we should wait for Shock to get back here. When she does, I'll take care of her." 

"Take care of her?" Barrel asked, looking at Jack suspiciously. He must have thought that Jack had lost his mind to _willingly_ want to look after one of them. ESPECIALLY Shock, the most troublesome of the three. But Lock seemed to be pleased with the Pumpkin King's offer.

"Ok, we'll bring her here. But you have to make sure that she gets better," he threatened. Jack took it lightly, knowing full well that they couldn't do anything to him without severe consequences. They knew it, but the threats came anyway. Lock and Jack shook hands as Barrel and Sally, who just walked into the room, looked on.

"Alright. But no promises."

A/N: That seems to be a good place to leave off, _no_? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! I will forever be happy.


	3. Ch 2: Part One: No, Jack, No

In the Dark of the Night

Chapter Two

Author's Notes: You guys that reviewed my story, you guys rock! I love you guys, seriously. I mean, geez. 11 reviews for two chapters. I've got another 10 on the way, if this goes the way I hope it will. So, thanks again. It WILL get better!! Believe you me! :)

Chapter Two, Part One: No, Jack, No

Just as promised, Jack began to formulate ways that he could use to help Shock get her life back in order with the now Trick-or-Treating Duo, Lock and Barrel. He spoke with Dr. Finklestein (much to the chagrin of Sally, who was still wary of the old man even after 5 years) on various occasions about Shock's behavior. Each of the meetings, the men would go through dozens of books and run an assortment of tests just to figure what could possibly be wrong with the girl. They had yet to find any information that could be useful, and Jack found himself growing more and more frustrated as the days went by. 

Sally had been trying to help in any way that she could when he wasn't with the doctor, even if all she did (or possibly could) was provide emotional support for Jack. But to him, that was all that really mattered. Having his Sally by him. 

Every once in a while, the nightmares would come back. And every time he had them, Shock would turn up missing. (A/N: Now, THERE'S an oxymoron for ya!) The more vivid the nightmare, the longer she would stay away from her home, and the more Lock and Barrel worried over her. He had tried everything he could to stop the nightmares, even went as far as not sleeping for nearly a week (which made him a VERY undesirable man to work with the next day), but alas. 

Nothing.

***************************************************************************

It was nearly three in the morning when Jack and Sally were awoken by the sound of the gates outside of Skellington Manor slamming. The couple headed outside to confront (or in Jack's case, attack) the intruder. Neither, however, would've expected to see a very small, frightened looking Shock, muttering to herself in a voice barely just above a whisper. 

Jack placed a hand on Shock's shoulder and gave her a slight shake, waking her from her stupor. He knelt in front of the witch trick-or-treater and asked in a calm voice, "Shock, what are you doing here?" 

She just stared at him.

"You know, I bet you'd like to go home. You should be there with Lock and Barrel…" He automatically knew he had said something wrong when the girl pulled away from him and hid behind Sally, as if she was some sort of protection. 

"No, Jack. No. I can't go," she murmured. Sally looked at Jack, his face contorted in confusion, then addressed Shock. "Shock, what do you mean? What are you talking about?" She tried consoling the now sobbing Shock (A/N: Say that three times fast). Shock just shuddered. Jack let out a long sigh. Together with Sally, he managed to bring Shock inside the house where he noticed the full extent of her appearance. 

"Oh, Shock…!" Sally cried. Shock had dark circles around her eyes, obviously from lack of sleep. Her arms and legs held deep gashes, the clothing she wore were ripped, tattered, and bloody. Her hair was all over the place and she looked as if she hadn't eaten for days. "Come on, Shock. We're going to get you fixed up." Sally half pushed, half dragged Shock to the bedroom to tend to her wounds. She shot Jack a sad look before disappearing behind the door. Jack merely stood in his spot.

"_It's really creepy, Jack,"_ Lock's voice echoed in his mind. "_She'll come back from wherever she disappeared to with cuts on her arms and scratches and remember nothing…"_

Jack was brought out of his reverie by screaming and a loud **CRASH** coming from the room that Sally and Shock occupied. He ran as fast as he could, tripping over his own two feet once or twice, barging into the room. There sat Sally, holding on to Shock, whose hands were covering her stomach. That's when Jack noticed, there was blood on Shock's hands. 

"Sally?" he questioned, entering the room. "What happened?" Sally pointed in the sword collection on the wall that Jack had collected for some time. There, on the floor, was a rusty axe, which was at LEAST 100 years old. Panic began to overtake the Pumpkin King's mind as he started to put 2 and 2 together. He kneeled in front of Sally and took Shock from her arms.

" I was trying to dress the wounds on her back when she pushed me away. I tried to get her to calm down when she pushed me again. Then she spun around right into that one," she said, pointing to the blood stained axe. Jack and Sally stood up an hurried out of the room. "Jack, where are you taking her?"

"She needs help. I'm taking her to Dr. Finklestein. She could get VERY ill from this gash."

End Part One 

Author's Note: I know. It's short. But it's a two parter. So if it were one part, then it would be really long! _Buen provecho!!_


	4. Ch 2: Part Two: Anywhere

In the Dark of the Night

Disclaimer: I haven't been doing these for a while. I think I should stop doing them all together. But then, what if Mr. Burton's lawyers appear right in front of my door, demanding thousands and thousands of dollars that I just don't have, and then they have to take me away, but then I break free and move to Australia, where I'll stick out like a soar thumb due to my Newyorican accent and naturally tanned skin and then…. So, basically, what I am trying to say is that I don't own the damn characters. But if I did, my name would be Tim Burton… but we've assessed this already, so now I am repeating myself. End scene.

Author's Notes: Ok. I've got 16 reviews and I'm writing the 4th installment of this story. All I have to say is: HOT DAMN! You guys seriously are so friggin great. Seriously. Ok. Now, this is completely unrelated, but does anyone know where I could get midis for NBC? If so, let me know. Thanks. The funny thing about this chapter is that instead of doing it, I'm SUPPOSED to be writing a 5 page report due tomorrow for my psychology class. Meh. 

Chapter Two: Part Two

"Anywhere"

Sally decided to join Jack to the Doctor's house. Shock grew silent somewhere during the walk and Jack and Sally became worried. Jack continuously shook Shock to keep her from falling asleep. Within ten minutes they arrived. A light coming from the window of the Doctor's lab was proof that he was still awake. Jack began banging on the door, both to get Dr. Finklestein's attention, and to rouse Shock from unconsciousness. 

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" was heard from the other side of the door. "Jack Skellington? To what might I ask brings you that this late hour?"

"Doctor, I need you to help Shock here. She had… ah… an accident with one of the axes in the manor."

The doctor led the group to his lab where he had Jack lay Shock on the table where he used to sew Sally together whenever she would fall/pull herself apart. After backing away from table, Jack stood next to Sally, who shuddered from the memories and moved closer to him. He noticed her shuddering and placed an arm around her.

The Doctor began to gather things from various cupboards and drawers, placing them on a little desk before going to get a few more things. Shock, who was starting to lose the battle between conscious and unconscious, was awoken every once in a while by either Sally or Jack. After a few minutes, everything necessary to help the young girl was gathered and the doctor began on tending to her wound. There was a long period of silence as he worked. It was almost as if they were afraid that any noise made would cause him to make a mistake that would could be fatal to the girl.

No more than twenty minutes later, Dr. Finkelstein was finished working on Shock, and she was finally allowed to sleep. But there was still a matter to be taken care of.

"Well, all seems to be taken care of with her. She'll be on her feet in a few days. Unfortunately for Halloween," the Doctor muttered under his breath. Regrettably, Jack heard the comment, and gave the other man and displeased look. "So, are you taking her back to her fellow heathens?" 

Jack shook his head. "She's afraid of them or something similar to it, by the reaction we got from her earlier."

Dr. Finkelstein nodded. "How did she get injured in the first place?" It was Sally who answered, speaking for the first time since returning to her old home. 

"I-I was t-trying to dress her…her wounds," she stated nervously, "and she became frantic and pushed me away. I-I tried to calm her down, but, she reacted the same way. And then she turned right into the ax on the wall." Dr. Finkelstein nodded and reached out to take her hand in his own. 

"You did your best, I'm sure, my dear," he said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Little by little, her wariness for the old man began to dwindle. The three adults all turned their attention to the now sleeping Shock as she moved in her sleep. 

"I guess we'll just have to take her back home with us until she is better," Jack said. "Besides," he added, "I promised Lock and Barrel I would see to her anyway." Carefully, the straps were undone and Jack was carrying the young girl towards the door.

"She'll need to rest for a few days before she can do anything if she doesn't want to upset her injuries any more than they already are."

"Oh, I don't think she'll be doing much of anything until all her wounds are healed," stated the Pumpkin King matter-of-factly.

***************************************************************************

The rest of the night passed by without incident. Shock was placed in the spare bedroom. Jack had it built a year after Sally moved in with him, just in case the house was to be overridden with little Jacks and Sallys. 

He and Sally went to sleep after a LONG talk. Even after finally settling in, the thoughts of what had happened over the night plagued Jack's mind and his dreams.

_(Dream)_

_He finally reached the girl at the edge of the cliff._

_"I KNEW IT!" he stated when she revealed herself to be Shock. She turned around to look at him. But she couldn't look at him because, just like himself, instead of eyes, there were eye sockets. "Oh my goodness, Shock! What happened?" _

_But she wasn't looking at him. Her eye sockets widened in fear as she looked past Jack. Curious, he turned around to see Oogie Boogie once more, this time, however, he was without the burlap body bag. Bugs, holding themselves together, squirmed with each movement made by the boogie man. A cold, heartless laugh sent chills up and down Jack's spine._

_With each move Oogie made, Jack made a step back, as if trying to protect Shock from him.  He reached out to grab Shock before she fell over. Oogie's bug arm began inching closer to them before Jack realized they were dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Without hesitation, he picked Shock up in his arms and ran right past Oogie into the Forest of Holidays. He ran straight for the pumpkin shaped door when he heard a loud, angry roar from behind him. He tried with all his might to open the door, but the handle wouldn't budge._

_Fear raced up his spine as the roar became louder. Looking around, he headed for the door which led to Christmas Town.  If he wasn't safe in Halloween, then maybe Sandy Claws could help him out. The roar slowly diminished and turned into a whoop of happiness. Jack grabbed the ornament shaped handle and turned it. Before he had the chance to open the door, however, the tree burst into flame, knocking Jack and Shock back. _

I had the most terrible vision. It was about your Christmas. There was smoke and fire…

Right before their eyes, the Christmas Tree (A/N: No pun intended.) was engulfed in flames...

Jack jumped up from his nightmare, waking Sally. "Jack? What's wrong?" Without answering, he got up and ran to the room in which Shock was. She was there, sitting on her bed, wide awake. Jack walked into the room, and Shock looked at him.

"I can't go back there. I'm not safe anywhere…"


	5. Ch 3: You call this progress?

In the Dark of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own…..

Author's Notes: Well, well, well. Chapter 3 (of 5 if you follow FF.N's way of doing things.) I am so proud of myself. Usually, I'll get to the 3rd chapter and just not finish the story. But I'M FINISHING THIS ONE! On a sad note, I can't get my mom to let me hitchhike to California so that I can go to Disneyland to see Jack at the Haunted Mansion. WHY MOM, WHY?!? But, little does she know, I'm mailing myself along with several of my friends, priority-same day delivery!! Hehehe….. Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed, this one's for you. (*starts "sobbing"*) And to all the little people, you guys rock! *runs off stage, "sobbing" hysterically*

In the Dark of the Night

Chapter Three: 

"You know, Barrel, I really don't think that it's safe to eat that. I mean, look at it. It's _brown_. And it's definitely NOT chocolate."

"Hey, man. If it doesn't have fungus, I'll eat it."

Lock sighed as he watched Barrel eat a brown piece of candy he found on the floor. He wanted to say something, to DO something, but he just didn't feel like it anymore. He would have made a minor retort, but a familiar voice came from outside.

"Boys? Can you come out here?"

Lock knocked Barrel out of the way as he headed for the elevator gate. Barrel ran into the gate before Lock had a chance to close it.

"Bastard."

Lock smiled at him. "Yes, I am."

The gate lowered, and the boys came out to greet Jack. There was something about the way he presented himself that gave off a weird vibe. Something was wrong.

"Ok," Lock began, "what's up?"

"Well, the good news is that Shock is back." The devil and skeleton trick-or-treaters' eyes widened with surprise to this. "The bad news, the _really_ bad news," Jack lamented (A/N: Jack's Lament…. hehehe, I'm so funny!), "is that she's not exactly herself." Barrel snorted.

"She's never herself when she gets back. What else is new?" 

Lock, however, reacted as if he were angered by the news.

"No, Barrel. I mean she… well, she…"

"She's terrified of us, isn't she?" Lock interrupted. "Well, she is, right?" He looked painstakingly upset. Jack just stood there, thinking the boy had some sort of weird mind reading powers, or something. He nodded. Lock cursed and kicked the cage out in frustration.

"That's not all, however." Barrel looked at Lock, and the two in turn to Jack.  As if they were silently pleading him to continue. So he did.

"She was injured last night."

"INJURED?!" Lock and Barrel cried out together.

"How?"

"What happened?"

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I thought you said you would take care of her, NOT hurt her!"

"ENOUGH!!" Lock's outburst struck a cord in the sleep-deprived skeleton-man.

"Now, that is enough! I realize that you are upset, but that is uncalled for. Now, if you please," he said glaring at Lock. "Right. Well, I don't know all the details, but yes, she was injured last night with one of the axes at my house. She's in Sally's care because of the accident. We had to take her to Doctor Finklestein. Fortunately for her, I don't think she'll remember much of what happened."

Lock and Barrel stood there, letting everything sink in. Barrel sat down on the bridge, while Lock leaned against the tree house.

"Can we see her?" Barrel asked. Jack shook his head.

"It's strange, actually," he replied. He placed a bony finger to his chin, in thought. "It seems that Lock was right when he said that Shock was terrified of even the MENTION of you guys."

The two trick-or-treaters were very upset. Barrel just stared ahead to the Spiral Hill, which was visible from the tree house. Lock was looking at Jack, almost as if he were pleading with him to tell him that it was all a joke. Knowing that he wasn't going to get that, he sat next to Barrel, a blank look upon his face.

"Ok, so now what? Are you gonna keep her with you?"

"At least until she's stable again. Mentally that is," Jack answered. 

"I _hate _this." Lock nodded in agreement.

***************************************************************************

Sally was listening as Shock told her everything that was on her mind, from what was happening to her to what had occurred last night. Shock's story, Sally noted, began roughly around the same time as Jack's nightmares. She remembered him telling her of a young girl, but that was all she remembered. She also noticed that every once in a while, Shock would stop talking and shiver or stutter. At the end of her tale, Shock sat down next to Sally.

"Why is this happening?" Shock asked, turning to Sally. Sally looked at Shock, something akin to pity scetched across her face.  

"I don't know, Shock."

"Sally?"

"Yes?"

"Do… do you…. Do you think I should tell Lock and Barrel?"

Sally thought about this for a minute.

"I don't know. I guess if you really WANT to, then you should. But if you don't think it's any of their business then you shouldn't." Shock looked pensively towards the floor.

"Hmmm…."

***************************************************************************

Jack and Sally had just fallen asleep when Shock got up and started gathering her things, plus a few extra necessities…just in case. She only had a few things because of her short visit, and every now and again, Jack would gather a few things for her.

She didn't think that she needed to wake up the "happily annoying couple", as she called them, to tell them that she was leaving. They wouldn't need to be bothered. She's pop back in later, when it was morning and she finished what she was plotting to do.

"I think that's everything," she whispered to herself. She looked around the room, double checked everything just to make sure. Pleased with herself, she grabbed her bag and silently slipped out of the house, undetected by the Pumpkin King and Queen.

***************************************************************************

Lock was walking, muttering something about "stupid Barrel and his stupid problems" when he stopped suddenly. 

BANG 

"Barrel, if you're being a dumbass again, I swear to you that I'm going to make sure you never have to worry about your arms again!"

BANG! 

Lock stopped again. That wasn't Barrel. Barrel was inside, and the noise was coming from outside. Directly UNDERNEATH them outside. That's never a good thing.

"What was that you were saying about my arms, Lock?"

"GAH!" he screamed in fear. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

BANG 

"What the hell was that?!" Barrel screamed. The two of them walked towards the gate, where the sound increased. They shared a worried glance, and, reluctantly, lowered the gate. A sigh of relief was released when they realized it was Shock banging on the pipes that lead down to Oogie's casino lair.

"Shock, do you have any idea what time it is?" Lock asked.

No response.

"Shock, hello? Are you there?"

Nothing.

"Oh, for the love of… SHOCK! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" he yelled, grabbing the sledgehammer from her hands. Shock jumped and, with a strength that surprised them both, pushed Lock away, Barrel watching on the side, dumbfounded. "Shock, what is the matter with you? I thought Jack was taking care of you."

"He was. But I figured that he was getting tired, so I left. Now, can I finish please?" she asked, reaching for the hammer. Lock stepped back, giving it tool Barrel. Shock screamed in anger, reaching out to strangle Barrel, who was backing away. 

"I wonder how long we can play 'Keep away'," he said laughing. The three of them then started running: Lock and Barrel away from Shock, and Shock trying to get the damn sledgehammer back. Laughter and screaming were heard all around Halloween.

***************************************************************************

Sally woke up, for some unknown reason, and decided to go check on Shock. She wasn't going to lie, she had grown kind of fond of the girl who was so much like herself and yet completely different. She didn't like being cooped up in one place for too long, but she also liked it when people tended to her. 

Sally sighed, remembering when she would jump out windows just to get some time alone and away from her crazy creator/father figure. The more she thought about it, he wasn't that bad. He was just overprotective of what was his, herself included. 

'That's probably why the entire town thinks he's nuts,' she mentally laughed. 

She made it to the room in which Shock resided. She opened it carefully and quietly, as not to wake the girl who should have been sleeping. She frowned in frustration as she struggled to open the door. It never seemed to open for her. All Jack has to do is LOOK at the door and it opens. 

After several seconds of frustrating agony, the door finally budged. Sally stuck her head in quietly to make sure Shock was sleeping. The first thing she noticed was everything that belonged to the girl was missing. The girl included.

"JACK!" she cried out, waking the slumbering King. "JACK! SHE'S MISSING!!"

End

Author's Notes: Well, that has to be the longest chapter I have written ever. I'M SO PROUD!!!! Ok, now, I don't remember who asked, but someone asked why Lock, Shock and Barrel's names were always placed in that order (kinda like Harry, Ron and Hermione from "Harry Potter".) Well, I was looking around the other day and came across the characters page from the video game "Kingdom Hearts". It said that Lock was the leader of the group, Shock was the most cunning, and Barrel was the slow one who always ended up as the butt of Lock and Shock's practical jokes. So, there you go. I should get an award or something for all the useless crap I keep in my little brain. Also, does anyone else notice that FF.N's screen got longer? Or is it just my computer being stupid again? Anyways, that's that. So, click on the little button on the bottom of the screen and review! GRACIAS! _De nada._ Conoces a Miguel? _Si, somos buenos amigos… _(IN ENGLISH PLEASE!) Oh…. 


	6. Ch 4: This is Not the First Time

Disclaimer: I am trying with all my being to convince Mr. Burton to allow me, for even a DAY to be him. Until that day comes, I own nothing, with the exception of the shirt idea of mine. Hehehe… (****)

Chapter Four: This is not the first time

The fight for the sledgehammer ended after the trio grew tired of chasing each other. Lock and Barrel just decided to give Shock the tool back, but she didn't seem interested in it anymore. So they ran to the gate, playing their version of "Last one in is a rotten egg". Unfortunately for Shock, Lock decided to grab her around the stomach to prevent her from entering. The second his arms encircled her waist, she crumpled immediately in pain, crying out in pain. Lock let go of her instantly, fear etched on his face. He then remembered Jack telling him that Shock had gotten injured.

Shock stood up and started backing away from Lock and Barrel.

"Not again! C'mon, Shock! It was an accident! And it's not like you've never been hurt before," Lock sighed. She just continued walking away from him and Barrel. They understood that she was loosing her marbles, but, seriously, this was a little ridiculous. And Lock made no point in hiding the fact that he felt that way. 

After a long fight between the three of them (Barrel _had _to get himself involved.), they decided to head inside the treehouse. Besides, it was getting light, and they had very little sleep, not that Shock minded not sleeping. Anything to keep her away from…

Stomach still aching, Shock stopped at a couch-like piece of furniture, unable to continue walking, and refusing Lock and Barrel's help. So, shrugging, the two boys decided to join her on the couch-like thing (which was big enough to hold eight Sandy…er…_SANTA_ Claus') before heading of to Lala Land. Yeah, it was definetly a strange night. Yes. Even more strange than normal for Halloween Town.

***********************************************************************

(A/N: You know, I could end the story right there, but then the evil beings of Yersheyahaha would come and kill my soul and feast on the meat of my body. And quite frankly, it's as much as it sounds… ~_~)

Jack and Sally (A/N: or Jally, for short. It's like Bennifer… meh.) spent the rest of the night searching for their missing houseguest. They went everywhere they thought the girl could be, except the one place that was so excruciatingly obvious, that they just didn't check there.

"Where could she have gone so fast with MY sledgehammer? And why on earth would she even NEED a sledgehammer?! It makes NO SENSE!" Jack yelled. Quite frankly, he didn't like the fact the his sledgehammer was taken. "An even better question to ask would be, why would she leave in the middle of the night. Surely, if she would have asked, I would have let her go."

Sally smirked. "Would you have, really?"

Jack stood silent for a moment. Sally's smirk grew as he contemplated her question. 

"Well?"

"No," he answered finally. "But, that's not the point that I am trying to make. What I'm trying to say…" He stopped suddenly. "Oh, God."

"What is it, Jack?" Sally began to worry. Whenever Jack stopped speaking suddenly, it meant bad news. And bad news never bode well with Sally. Especially when it involved Jack.

"Lock and Barrel. They're going to go on a rampage when they find out. It's bad enough they think that I'm incapable to take care of anyone. When they find out that Shock's disappeared… I have to go tell them."

"Jack, come now. Look at the time. What makes you think that they're even going to be awake at this time?" she asked. Jack gave her this look that was unreadable.

"Because they are _Lock and Barrel_."

"Oh."

***********************************************************************

Jack walked to the tree house, dreading telling the news he had. Why was it that he was always the one with all these weird problems? He lived in _HALLOWEEN TOWN_, why was it that nobody ELSE dealt with these weird as all hell problems? Well, him and Shock. But she didn't count. 

Shock. The reason he was here, and dreading going inside the abode of the towns most feared denizens. 

Damn him and his luck.

Taking a deep breath he made his way up, with some difficulty as the gate was not lowered. He made it to the top and opened the door. Walking and looking around, he was alarmed to see the trio (NOT duo as it had been for quite some time now) asleep on the couch-like furniture. What's more, they looked like they had just finished fighting, or being themselves, Jack wasn't quite sure. 

Barrel, who was leaning on the edge, let out a grunt and, unknowingly, kicked Jack in the leg. Lock, who was in the middle, turned slightly. And finally, Shock, who was bleeding again from the middle, completely slouched over and fell on top of Lock, who woke up from the sudden weight on him. He looked up at Jack, and then down to Shock.

"What the hell…? "

"My thoughts exactly," Jack said. "When did this happen?" Lock looked confused.

"When did what happen?"

"When did she get here? And more importantly, how did she begin bleeding?"

"She got here a little while ago," Lock said looking at the clock. It was almost six in the morning. "Ok, so she got here a lot while ago. As for the bleeding, it just sorta happened by accident. I grabbed her…" A look made by Jack. "Not like THAT, sick perv. I held her by the stomach and she screamed out in pain, and thusly, this," pointing to the girl who just finished making herself comfortable in his lap, "is the end result."

Jack smiled. "I don't necessarily see you complaining."

Lock started playing with Shock's hair. "Meh… what's there really to complain about?"

***********************************************************************

Jack was speaking with the Mayor later on during the day, after informing his wife of Shock's whereabouts and catching a few winks. Things were finally going along smoothly, when a voice interrupted his meeting with the Mayor. (A/N: I think I shall name him… Elmer. Yeh, Elmer the Mayor. He, it rhymes.)

"Jack I need to speak with you."

He looked and saw Shock standing there. He nodded as the Mayor excused himself. They started walking when he stopped her.

"Where are we heading, Shock?"

"Oh, to the tree house." 

And he left it at that. A couple of minutes in silence and the two were standing in front of the pipes Shock was trying to take apart. There Jack spotted his sledgehammer.

"Well, that solves that mystery."

"I'm not done with it, you know," Shock stated smartly. Jack was taken aback. 

"And why do you need it in the first place?" Shock picked it up and pounded against the pipes.

"Because I need to get rid of the pipes."

"Uh…huh. And you need to do this… because…?"

Shock sighed. "Jack, I have to tell you something."

End

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, that's that. And all that good stuff. Brief warning, next chapter will be in Shock's POV and something of a songfic. (To music by none other than Danny Elfman and the wonderful band of his, Oingo Boingo.) Yeah, so… yeah. Good night. (It's 12 a.m. as I am finishing this.)


	7. Ch 5: Revelations

A/K: Sorry for the long-as-all-hell delay. I had so much going on. The most important of which was graduating high school. I'M DONE!!! And now that leaves me an assload of time to work on my stories. Or to just waste time watching soap operas. Whatever.  
  
On a small note, after careful deliberation, I have decided NOT to make this chapter all in Shock's point of view or a song-chapter. I just can't do it. It just doesn't work with how I'm going with this story. So, yeah. Also, I want to thank Ali for helping come up with the BEST twist ever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters....blah blah blah... Tim Burton. That's it.  
  
**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **A couple of minutes in silence and the two were standing in front of the pipes Shock was trying to take apart. There Jack spotted his sledgehammer.  
  
"Well, that solves that mystery."  
  
"I'm not done with it, you know," Shock stated smartly. Jack was taken aback.  
  
"And why do you need it in the first place?" Shock picked it up and pounded against the pipes.  
  
"Because I need to get rid of the pipes."  
  
"Uh...huh. And you need to do this... because....?"  
  
Shock sighed. "Jack, I have to tell you something."  
  
Jack gave Shock his undivided attention as she continued to pound away at the plumbing leading down to Oogie Boogie's lair.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"There's somebody down there."  
  
"What?" Jack could have sworn he heard wrong. She didn't say that. "What do you mean?"  
  
Shock put the sledgehammer down and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"There is somebody living down there. Every once and a while, I hear someone talking to themself saying something about 'Jacky-wacky' and then there's this... high-pitched evil laughter. Creepy, high-pitched evil laughter," she said.  
  
Jack slowly walked over to the edge of the ground and peered down. Indeed, movement could be heard coming from the casino lair. He had no clue how to deal with that.  
  
"I guess this means we have a new nightmare maker."  
  
Shock looked at Jack. "But, then why are we getting nightmares? Doesn't whoever is down there know that the citizens of Halloween Town are supposed to be immune from them? I mean, WE are what the humans have nightmares about."  
  
"Most of the time," Jack mused. "The humans have nightmares about other things, too. Strange nightmares, like something big and purple trying to kill them by hugging them... It's difficult to explain. But, how long have you known about our newest citizen?"  
  
Jack turned to Shock, and she stared at him.  
  
"I think a couple of months ago. When I started leaving. I didn't want to handle the nightmares, or Lock and Barrel's reactions to them."  
  
"That would explain why she was so scared at the mention of their names," Jack said to himself. Shock gave him a strange look, but just shrugged it off. "Why didn't you tell me about whoever is down there when you found out about them?"  
  
"Because I thought I was going crazy," she answered. "I mean, I come back from the Forest of Holidays all scrathed up and beaten, don't remember why (and I still don't), and then just pick up from where I left off."  
  
"But then why get rid of the pipes?"  
  
"I have to get rid of them. They can't stay here."  
  
Jack was still confused. "But why does it bother you so much?"  
  
"Because it's the reason all of this is happening."  
  
"How?"  
  
Shock was beginning to get annoyed with all of Jack's questions. And her tone didn't do anything to hide that fact. "BECAUSE, I decided one day that I was going to take a walk. As I went on my walk, minding my own business, all hell decided it was going to break loose. Next thing I know, I'm a foot away from where I last was, and the pipes were rattling like someone was climbing down them." **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lock was pacing back and forth, thinking about Shock's reaction to him and Barrel. None of it made any sense to him. Unless it was her nightmares. But where were they coming from? It couldn't be the candy, because he and Barrel ate a million times more, literately, than she did. So, that couldn't be it. And speaking of candy...  
  
Barrel was rolling on the floor complaining about his stomach.  
  
"I told you not to eat the brown thing. Now look at you," said Lock. Barrel paused his moaning to glare manacingly at Lock and give him the finger, then resumed his behavior.  
  
"You're boring me," Lock said, getting up. "If you need me, too bad." Lock went down the elevator gate when he started listening to Jack and Shock's conversation.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Shock," Jack's voice carried to Lock's ears. "But I can tell you this: I will come by tomorrow and I will personally see to it that whoever is living down there has to learn that frightening the citizens of Halloween is not the right way to use those powers."  
  
Lock made his way out of the cage and towards the two talking creatures.  
  
"And where are you going now?" Shock asked.  
  
"Back to work," replied Jack. "The mayor is probably having a hard time dealing with everything just because I'm NOT there. You know how he is. Plus, I've been so preoccupied with all of this for the past couple of days that I haven't really been putting forth my best work. Lock," he addressed the devil child, "I don't know how much of our conversation, but it would make things a little bit better knowing you were looking out for her," resting a bony hand on Shock's shoulder, "and making sure she doesn't do anything too drastic."  
  
Jack then took his hand off of Shock and headed towards Town Hall.  
  
"So," Lock said, "what are you going to do now?"  
  
Shock retrieved the sledgehammer from it's place next to the damaged pipes and continued her tirade against the inanimate object.  
  
"I'm going to get rid of this stupid thing, and then I'm going down there to see who the hell has the nerve to try and scare me. And then I'm going to do some scaring of my own." **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dispite the long interuption, Jack resumed working and got twice as much work done than what he was normally used to. This seemed to please the mayor a great deal, as he couldn't get any work done at all because he was too upset that Jack left in the middle of the beginning of the day to have a chat with one of Oogie Boogie's former cohorts.  
  
On his way home, Jack ran into Sally who was just finishing something with the Creature From Underneath the Stairs. The couple decided to take a detour from their usual route home, and ended up at the Spiral Hill. Jack sat down, wrapping his long arms around Sally, who sat in front of him.  
  
Sally began telling him all of the progress she made with the citizens. She then went into how she voluntarily, of her own free will, went to see Dr. Finklestein, which surprised Jack emensely. What surprised him more, and put a smile on his face, was the fact that Sally kept mentioning how nice he was to her. When she had told him of her day, she leaned her back agaisnt his ribs, and he began to recount all that Shock had told him.  
  
"And you think that this guy is the one who has been giving you your nightmares?" Sally asked.  
  
Jack sighed. "He has to be. If he is a he... Whomever it is that is living in the lair is the one who is supposed to be in charge of the distribution of nightmares. That is how it has always been. But the nightmares are meant for the _living_. Even Oogie, who had it in for me since day one, respected that. I don't know to deal with this. It has never happened before."  
  
Sally smiled at this. If there was one thing that being with Jack has taught her, it was that he had a penchant for always handling things that were foreign to him. She voiced her opinion to him and he laughed. He loved the fact that Sally had a never-ending supply of confidence in him.  
  
The two silently made their way back home, running into a few of the midnight denizens. After a short chat with the Corpse family and the vampires, they reached the place they called home. They walked upstairs and made their way to bed. After a couple of hours of sleep, Jack jumped up and awoke with a start. Not from the nightmares, but from something he remembered Shock saying.  
  
_"I hear someone saying something about 'Jacky-wacky' and then there's this creepy, high-pitched evil laughter."  
_  
"Oh my god, he's BACK!" **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A/N:Ok. So there's chapter... yeah. I am really pleased with the way that this story is turning out. And again, so sorry about the delay. Also, apologies for the length. I know it's kinda short, but that is only because the plot is beginning to thicken. :)


	8. Ch 6: Consequences of Rivalry

Disclaimer: You guys know the deal. Writing it will just be monotonous and annoying.  
  
A/N: Well, I am very proud with the way that all of this is happening. I've got so many great ideas popping into my head as to how I want this thing to end. It's almost done, I promise! It's just very difficult to work on since it's summer, and I don't have that much access to a computer. Before I forget, though, to everyone who reviewed, thanks so much! I'm so glad you guys like my story! Well, I'm gonna shut up now, and get on with this.  
  
Dedicated To Ali: Thank you again for such a great plot twist. Otherwise, I would never been able to continue with this. YOU ROCK! (By the way: Everybody DOES have more fun with Danny Elfman over John Williams. )

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sally was really worried. There was a look in Jack's eyes that she had never, in all the years she's known him, seen: Fear. Jack was scared. And when the king of Halloween gets scared, then something horrible is about to happen.

They had just been sleeping soundly when Sally heard Jack talking in his sleep. Thinking nothing of it, she made herself comfortable again when Jack started jerking around. Before she even knew what was going on, Jack shot up.  
  
"Oh my god, he's BACK!!" were the first words out of his mouth.  
  
"Jack," Sally said, placing a comforting hand on his shaking form, "who is back?"  
  
Jack turned to his wife and looked her straight in the eyes. And that's when she saw that look.  
  
"Someone who I was almost positive was out of my life forever." Jack got out of bed and started getting dressed. Sally still had no idea what was going on. What was it that was scaring her love so badly? Who did Jack think to be out of his life?  
  
"It's not... Oogie, is it, Jack?" Sally questioned. Jack laughed, albeit humorlessly.  
  
"No. It's MUCH worse than Oogie. And that's saying something," he muttered.  
  
"Well, then, where are you going? It's almost sunrise."  
  
"I have to go see someone."  
  
"Now?" Sally asked, incredulously. "Jack, you can't be serious. Who would be awake at this hour?"  
  
"Lock, Shock and Barrel."  
  
Sally sighed and rose from the bed.  
  
"Fine, then I'm going with you." Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Sally put her hand on his mouth. "No. I am tired of seeing you go out and play the hero to everyone at your own expense. You need someone to be your hero every once in a while."  
  
"And are you going to be my hero?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Zero and I BOTH will be your heroes. This wouldn't be the first jam he's pulled you out of," she smiled. Jack sighed playfully as he wrapped his arms around Sally, pulling her closer to him. They stood that way for a while before Zero woke up.  
  
"Whatever would I do without you?" he asked. Sally smiled.  
  
"Get very depressed, wander alone in the middle of the night, try to take over someone else's holiday..."  
  
"I need to stop asking you rhetorical questions. You seem to always find an answer for them." 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The royal couple and their faithful pet were walking quickly towards the outskirts of Halloweentown, looking for three individuals. Sally had to ask Jack several times to slow down, as her legs weren't as long as his, and he had a tendency of walking excruciatingly fast when he thought the occasion called for it.  
  
They found the infamous trio busy at work, Shock still tearing down the pipes, Barrel digging a hole in the ground, and Lock moving pieces of scrap metal to the side. All three noticed the new arrivals, but only Lock and Barrel ceased their work. Shock continued as if she were never interrupted.  
  
Jack walked towards Shock, but not before quickly whispering to Sally, "I told you they would be awake." Sally, in turn, stuck her tongue out and walked towards Barrel.  
  
"I see you've been quite busy since I left."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Have you stopped once since then?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ok, then. On to what brings me here." Jack paused to notice that Shock's eyebrows were raised in interest. "I think I know who it is down there."  
  
Shocked silence. Before he even knew what was going on, Jack found himself being pushed on the ground by Shock. Barking from the other side of the grounds attracted the attention of everyone. Shock let go of Jack, who stood up wiping the dirt from his back. Dimly, he noticed the sun was rising.  
  
"What is it, Zero?"  
  
The ghost dog led his master to where he was floating. Peering over the edge of the cliff, Jack noticed a commotion coming from the town. The Mayor and several other creatures were all gathering in front of Jack's house, looking worse for wear.  
  
"Jack, you don't think they're starting to get the nightmares, too, do you?" Shock asked.  
  
"Why not?" Lock chimed. "I did."  
  
"Me too," said Barrel, still digging a hole in the ground. Jack turned to them, getting his first good look at the trio. Shock looked the same as she did the day before, but Barrel's face was slightly droopy and Lock looked like someone had punched him in the face.  
  
Sally walked over and started looking over Lock's face.  
  
"Lock, what happened?"  
  
"Shock decided that my face and that damn sledgehammer would make a good couple, and thusly began proving that point."  
  
Shock and Barrel started laughing, while Lock glared at them. Sally turned to Jack, who just shrugged and looked back at the town of distressed people. How was he going to deal with them? They obviously knew of his dreams, and now that they were having their own, they were going to become suspicious. As long as the Mayor doesn't tell every one of Shock's nightmare-related disappearances, then Jack could deal with the rest of the townsfolk.  
  
A noise from underneath them brought everyone from their musings. Sally was the first one to the hole leading to Oogie Boogie's lair. Since the sun was slowly rising, she could barely make out something moving down there. Barrel stood up from his hole and peered down with her and Lock.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" he asked. Shock pushed him out of the way.  
  
"You can see him?!"  
  
The only bit visible was the outline of a tall, thin figure. Once the figure noticed he was being watched, he quickly hid in the darkness.  
  
"Damnit! That's it! I am going down there and dealing with this!" Jack exclaimed. His outburst flabbergasted those around him. The last time he was this angry was five years ago... something all of them wished to forget.  
  
Jack rotated towards the pipes and paused.  
  
"Shock, is there another way down to the lair?"  
  
"Only if you want to make it to the front door, and completely destroy the element of surprise."  
  
"Is there a back way in?"  
  
"Through the forest."  
  
"The forest?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The forest. The last place he wanted to go. Going through the forest would mean having to walk to the cemetery. Walking to the cemetery would mean walking by the townsfolk. And if the way they were all congregating meant anything, walking by them would be a very bad idea. Not to mention the fact that every time Jack had a dream about the forest, Shock was there and something terrible always occurred.  
  
It was too much for the Pumpkin King to handle. But as king, it was his duty to make sure that some weirdo who is in control of nightmares was not harassing the people of Halloween.  
  
"Lead the way, then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had taken several hours of yelling and arguing before Jack finally allowed Lock and Barrel to join him, Shock, Zero, and Sally, who managed to take the lead away from the treehouse without running into anyone (she knew all the hidden cracks and passageways of the town from trying to get away from the doctor so often).  
  
The six of them slowly made their way to the cemetery, past the Spiral Hill and towards the entrance of the forest.  
  
"All the years this has been here, never once did I think I would have to enter it," said Jack. "Twice."  
  
The motley crew walked into the Forest of Holidays. Taking them in momentarily, Jack smiled softly as the ornament doorknob sparkled in the sunlight. Then they continued forward. They made it to a place Jack had only seen in his dreams, and even then, he never really noticed it.  
  
It was the cliff where he and Shock continuously ran into Oogie Boogie. Essentially, it was more luxurious to see it in person. It was an entire waterfall, littered with trees and rocks. It was truly one of the most magnificent things any of them had seen, including Jack, who had seen quite a lot in his time.  
  
Without warning, Shock ran back away from the cliff, and proceeded to jump off it. Everyone ran to the edge to grab her, dread overcoming them. Looking closely, they noticed a net there, and Shock, hysterically laughing.  
  
"You guys are so EASY!" she cackled. "The only way to the lair is to jump." She rolled away before Lock had the chance to jump on top of her, pinning her to the net. One by one, they all jumped and rolled into a cave.  
  
Picking up a stick from ground, Shock pulled a match from her pocket and lit it. With some difficulty, Jack stood up and looked around, making sure nobody was following them. Barrel picked up a rock and was about to throw it into the water when out of nowhere, he was tackled by Shock.  
  
"Don't touch ANYTHING! He'll attack you if you do!"  
  
"Oh, and you and only you are allowed to touch things?" Barrel glowered. Shock scoffed at him.  
  
"I put it there!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Shock glared at him fiercely. Out of the blue, Shock paused at the opening of cave. Movement from the other side made Jack walk forward, but Shock pulled his arm, making stay where he was. Zero went ahead, his pumpkin nose shining light into the dank and sinister-looking cave.  
  
"There it is, Jack," Shock whispered. "What's left of Oogie Boogie's casino."  
  
"And home of the new maker of nightmares," added Sally.  
  
"Is there anybody there?"  
  
Jack froze. He knew that voice. He HATED that voice.  
  
A figure stepped into the light and looked at the beings. He (she?) had on an olive shirt with ruffles coming off the sleeves and the collar, wide bell-bottom pants and Spice Girl style boots. On top of his skeletal head, he wore a crown that was tilted towards the side.  
  
"Jack! What a surprise! I thought you vowed to never see me as long as we both existed on this planet," said the figure.  
  
By this point, Jack was fuming. His only restraint was Lock and Shock, who were each holding an arm and pulling.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing back in Halloween? Weren't you NEVER supposed to come back?"  
  
"Yes, well, funny story, that," said the figure. "When you mercilessly destroyed the Oogie Boogie Man, there was a shortage of nightmares. Even worse, there was a shortage of people here qualified for the job. Enter, I, Jake to the rescue! And all of the nightmareless nights are gone!"  
  
"'Nightmareless'? That's not even a word!" Jack yelled. "You need to go back to... wherever you left to..."  
  
"St. Patrick's Land. Very interesting. Nothing like my home sweet home."  
  
"JAKE! You need to leave, NOW!!"  
  
Jake just laughed and walked near Jack. Upon closer inspection, it was visible that Jake was just as skeleton as Jack. Lock and Shock let go of Jack and made their way to the other side of the room and were momentarily joined by Barrel.  
  
"Dear, sweet, misguided, poor old Jack. Years of bitterness still haven't left you, I see."  
  
"I have nothing to be bitter about. If I remember correctly, which I do," he said looking Jake directly in the eyes, "it was YOU who was the bitter Skellington child."  
  
"Of COURSE I was the bitter one! Everyone always loved Jack. Jack is the perfect big brother, and he will make the perfect king one day! And where does that leave me? 'Why can't you be more like Jack? Why don't you behave like Jack? Why can't you speak like Jack?! WHY AREN'T YOU JACK?!" At this moment, Jake was practically yelling in Jack's face. "Well, I HAVE HAD IT! NOW IT'S MY TURN, JACKY-WACKY!! And you're not going to enjoy what I have in store," he whispered venomously. He then pulled Jack down to the ground, where he started attacking him with all his might.  
  
Sally had wandered, unnoticed by all, to the entrance of the cave, looking for something to help Jack with. Unfortunately, Jake DID notice, and somersaulted towards her, and threw his arms around her, preventing her from moving. Jack, who received several blows to the chest and head with his brother's Spice Girl boots, lay there trying to put everything that had just happened into perspective.  
  
"Now, now, Sally," he said, pulling her along as he walked to a corner, "it does not do well for first impressions to try and attack your brother-in- law. Do you know what the best part of being able to control peoples' dreams is, Sally, dear?"  
  
Frozen, Sally could only shake her head. That caused Jake to laugh, which frightened her more. Not even Jack's maniacal laugh scared her.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you. It's getting to know what their deepest secrets, and their darkest fears. Oh, big brother," he turned around and stole a look at Jack, who was semiconscious, "would you like to know the two things that frighten your oh-so lovely wife to death?"  
  
Sally began to panic as Jake tied her to a pole. He obviously knew what he was doing, as she couldn't reach either of her wrists. Now she couldn't pull her hands apart from her body and try to save herself. He then proceeded to tie her legs to the pole as well. If Jack were conscious, he would help put of this. And what of Lock, Shock and Barrel? Where did they go to?  
  
"Sally is afraid of being confined with no way to get herself out. But that's not her greatest fear. Oh, no it's not!"  
  
Jake left Sally tied to the pole. He looked around on a desk, which was cluttered with papers and other miscellaneous paraphernalia. Finding what he was looking for, he turned back to Sally with a triumphant "Ah-ha!" In his left hand, he held a matchbook. In his right, a little can of oil.  
  
Tormented by what the brother of her husband was planning on doing, Sally tried with all her might to move her hands so she could get free. Jack was slowly regaining consciousness, but the evil glint in Jake's eyeless sockets as he poured the oil in a circle around Sally and stopping directly by her feet was terrifying. Right now she wished she was anywhere, even with the doctor when he was angry at her.  
  
"Sally's GREATEST fear, what with her being made of cloth and dried leaves" Jake said, put his arm around Sally and admiring his handiwork with a demented smile on his face, "is fire." He gave Sally a quick kiss on the cheek, then took a match and lit it, then threw it on the oil.  
  
"JACK!!" Sally screamed. Why wasn't he up yet? Tears were beginning to pour down the ragdoll's face as the flames grew higher. The smoke was choking her and burning her eyes. And as much as she squirmed, she couldn't break free from her imprisonment.  
  
"JACK! PLEASE! Get UP!!"  
  
"Yes, please, Jacky," Jake taunted. "Help your poor wife. You don't want to be the reason Halloween Town doesn't have it's queen any longer."  
  
Without warning, something had attached itself to Jake's leg. He yelped in revulsion and Lock and Barrel each tackled a leg. Right behind them, Shock came in, supporting the arm of one of the one-arm bandit machines that were left in ruins from years ago. She then started to assault Jake with it, first hitting him in the legs and slowly working her way up.  
  
"Who do you think you are, giving me nightmares, making me go through all that CRAP, AND THEN ATTACKING JACK AND SALLY WHO WERE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO TOOK CARE OF ME WHEN I WAS UPSET BECAUSE OF YOU?!?!"  
  
By then, Zero had managed to rouse Jack. He was out trying to get some water to douse the fire, which held Sally prisoner. He found the head of the one-arm bandits and proceeded to run to the entrance of the cave, where he filled it with water from the waterfall. He ran back in as fast as his legs could carry him (which was fast), and started putting out the fire. Once the flames were gone, Jack untied Sally, who was hysterically crying and staring into space.  
  
Lock, Shock and Barrel pulled the unconscious Jake towards the entrance of the cave. Jack stood there, holding Sally and comforting her as she had done so many times for him. He realized that she wasn't going to be able to walk back, so he picked her up in his arms and followed the Trick-or- Treating Trio out of the cave, Zero tagging along next to his master.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I don't know. That seemed kind of anti-climactic. Maybe it's just me. But, it's done! So, I'm guessing there will be either 1 or 2 more chapters, most probably 2, and then I will have finished. Anyways, there you go. That's the most action I've ever written. I am very pleased. So, yeah. R&R!


	9. Ch 7: The Other Side of the Coin

A/N: Well. Hello all. Just would like to share something that I found kinda funny. The last time I updated this story was on 6/30/04. Today's date? 6/30/06. Even more funny? In the prologue I said, and I quote "And I hope that I won't put it on a 2 year hiatus like I did with my Darkwing Duck story, that I'm just NOW getting new ideas for." It has been EXACTLY two years. Did I call that one or what? So, why the delay? I lost interest. And then picked it back up, but, couldn't figure out where to go with this. But I have ideas again! So, I'm gonna try to make it up as much as possible. Also, to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. 57 reviews altogether. You guys are the reason I want to continue. I got a review yesterday in my email, and something just sorta clicked. So, everyone, thank you for the reviews, and Amy Kachelries, thank you for being the one that proved people still liked this story enough for me to WANT to continue. Also, I'm sorry about the endling of last chapter. There isa reason that I made it so craptacular.

Disclaimer: …insert here

----------------------------------------------------

To say that The Mayor was worried would be an understatement. Worried was what one got when they were running late for a meeting that would make or break a career. The Mayor was _beyond_ worried, so much so that he felt like crying. There was no other way to put it.

The townsfolk had been beginning to suffer from severe nightmare. Normally, that wouldn't be anything to be upset about. That happened once or twice a month. It was natural, being the creatures that they were. But these were daily occurrences. No one knew where they were coming from, or how to stop them.

It also didn't help that the Trick-or-Treat Trio had been missing for two days. Since they were usually the first ones to blame when something this large happened, everyone began pointing fingers. When the accusations where ignored, the townsfolk grew suspicious. Besides, hadn't that Shock girl been receiving strange dreams also?

And what was going on with their monarch? Why was he going out of his way to help them? Didn't he know that they were the cause of most heartache felt throughout Halloween Town? Come to think, hadn't _he _been suffering from horrible nightmares as well?

The Mayor reached Jack's door surprisingly quick. He pulled the string that signaled the door bell.

No answer.

He pulled again.

Still nothing.

He began knocking.

Silence.

His face revolved to the worried side. Pulling out his megaphone, he called out to the leader. "Jack? Jack! Are you there?"

Nothing.

"Oh, please don't let this be another Christmas thing…" the Mayor muttered. "Jack? Sally? Are you guys there? I need to ask you some questions!"

Waiting at the door for a couple of minutes more, the Mayor finally gave up. Maybe Jack was already at Town Hall! He did have a knack for slipping in and out of crowds inconspicuously, after all.

The drive to Town Hall was eerily quiet. The normal hustle and bustle of creatures was severely diluted. Almost silent.

"Mayor! Oh, Mayor, that goodness!" cried someone. The Mayor was too distracted to notice whom it was. A quick glance to his left revealed the Vampire family, the eldest grabbing his arm. "Mayor, there is something terribly wrong going on where Oogie Boogie used to dwell!"

"What!"

"Yes," said the eldest vampire. "Ever since yesterday, there have been strange noises coming from there."

"I heard screaming," said the Mummy.

"But, isn't it our job to make people scream?" questioned the Mayor. This was beginning to frighten him.

"Not normal screaming. It was different. They sounded like they were in pain."

"Pain? No, that can't be."

The conversation was cut short due to a startled gasp. The Mayor turned to the direction everyone was looking. Faint cries of "Jack" erupted from Oogie Boogie's former lair. And said lair appeared to be on fire!

"Oh no! Jack what have you gotten yourself into this time?" cried the Mayor. He was positive that if it were possible, his face would switch again, into a sheer terrified look.

---------------------------------------

It's not much. But it's a start.


End file.
